


Epic quest of the big six

by guren666



Category: Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Might be a parody on Hobbit, My friendos deserve a fanfic featuring all six of us, and Final Fantasy, maybe both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: After a string of events and bad luck, our group of heroines winds up in a tiny village, where they get tasked with defeating an evil dragon who is terrorizing the villagers at night. It's up to our six heroines to save them.





	1. Desolation of Shogoz

**Author's Note:**

> This is something for mah friendos Kat, Monika, Ami, Daria and Maggie. A show of appreciation of our friendship. Also, Alex is here, too... or better yet Shogoz. Enjoy
> 
> The artwork is done by my very talented friend Maggie, I feel I should credit her, so here is her Twitter: @_TheDarkSheep_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do we have to?” Ami said, reluctance in her voice was abundant. Maggie and Daria sighed. Not this again. They need the money to keep on traveling.

 

The chieftain in the last village offered them lots of gold (a small fortune) if they defeated the evil dragon Shogoz who woke up from his 200 years sleep and now he was terrorizing that village every night.

When their traveling party passed through the village, they immediately saw that it was attacked; burned down homes indicated this was the handiwork of either raiders/bandits or a dragon.

So naturally, when the chieftain approached them about the dragon, asking for help Monika and Helena outright refused to help if there was no profit in it for them. Traveling in a party of heroes (self – proclaimed band of misfits who somehow banded together) was straining their finances. The chieftain had no choice; he agreed to pay them for their service – if they really killed the dragon. Kat, the voice of reason negotiated a fair reward, not too much or too low.

Village was partly destroyed, they weren’t heartless and knew the villagers would need resources for rebuilding.

* * *

 

 

 

And now, they were climbing up the steep cliffs to get up to where supposedly Shogoz had his lair. Monika, Kat and Daria had no problems climbing, but others needed some help. Ami, Maggie and Helena didn’t know they’d have to climb frickin’ mountain to get to that troublesome old lizard.

 

The climb was especially hard on Helena, who disliked heights and hung on to Ami’s hand beside her and Maggie’s leg above her. “Oh come on, you’re supposed to be the bravest! You’re a dark knight, for fuck’s sake!” Maggie said a bit too angrily, because Helena’s grip on her foot was strong and she had trouble moving up.

She looked down, her head was spinning. “I may be a dark knight, but I am still human, Maggie. Look who’s talking. I thought black mages weren’t supposed to be afraid of anything. You’re as equally scared of heights as I am.”

Ami almost inaudibly spoke up. “Please stop bickering.”

Maggie glanced at her, then at Helena who let go of both Ami’s arm and Maggie’s foot. She gulped down and moved up bit by bit, on her own. Ami and Kat were the ones who always stopped pointless quarreling before it got out of hand.

The mage duo resumed with climbing alongside the grumpy dark knight, who resolved herself to not look down.

 

The trio on the top were growing restless, so Monika decided to scout ahead, but she didn’t get far. The entrance to his lair was sealed. By what means, she had no idea. All her techniques failed. There was no picking her way into that lair. Frustrated, she kicked the stony wall blocking their passage. “Aarrgh! Fuck this wall! That old man lied to us. He said the lair would be easy to find and enter.”

Kat, the scholar and guardian had a more sophisticated approach. She took off her gloves and touched the rough surface. It reverberated and a weird glyph with writings they didn’t know showed up on the wall.

Daria stopped sharpening her Kaiser Knuckles and set them down on the ground, next to all their things they took with them – bedrolls, cooking equipment, herbs etc. The berserker has never seen those writings in her life. As soon as Monika saw the glyph, she groaned. “Oh great. Another shitty wall that was sealed by mysterious powers.” She said sarcastically. Daria gesticulated angrily and they conversed.

 

Kat was too deep in thought to process what were Daria and Monika discussing. The language… she was familiar with all old languages of the old age, from elven to dwarven even the foul language of the goblins to the southwest – but this… Kat balled up her fist, turning her back on the wall with the shiny glyph.

 

At the same time, huffing got their attention. Maggie, Ami and Helena finally made it to the top. “Took your sweet time.” Daria smirked, while Maggie gave her a look. Ami and Helena weren’t in the mood of trash – talking. They just underwent a climb that tested their faith.

“Spare me your snide inputs, Daria. I don’t specialize in fighting with claws like you do. I can’t hook up into rocks and climb like you do. Excuse me for being stuck with a long ass – sword.” Helena retorted, when she, Maggie and Ami finally caught their breath.

Then, they saw the wall.

“What the hell is this?” Maggie asked, her eyes widened in amazement. She adjusted her pointy hat and darted closer. Ami and Helena looked at each other. Unlike others, they recognized the writings, but they had no sense to them.

Ami shook head dismissively. She and the dark – knight met earlier, way before they joined up with other four. Helena served under the king of Odetolia and Ami was the last heir to the crown. Since the fall of their beautiful kingdom, two years have passed and they have given up on restoring something that would never be restored again. But, back to the point – they knew of that language because Helena was her tutor, her teacher and closest what she had to a sister.  

Funny how the past always resurfaced somehow. And once, the knowledge actually came in handy. “Girls, I know what’s written there. It’s in dragon language.”

 

“Really? Then tell us and spare us the suspense.” Monika said.

 

**“Fahdon uv paal. Rul hi dreh ni mindok fod lah los faal zok suleykaar, hi fen ni koraav zu’u ko dii  moro.”**

“I understood shit what you just said. Care to translate for us?“ Daria demanded a clear answer. It was Ami who answered. „Friend or foe. If you do not know when magic is the most powerful, you will not see me in my glory.“ She quoted word by word as it was written.

From the looks on their faces, neither the rogue, berserker, guardian knew what the fuck it meant.

“When the magic is most powerful? Can it get more vague?“ Maggie sounded pissed off. Heck, they all were getting pissed off.

Kat intensively stared at the wall, pondering. “This is complicating our task. If we can’t figure how to open this rock door, then we’re stuck here, at ‘the door‘ for Ilulu knows how long.“

Helena shrugged, putting a hand of Ami’s shoulder. “You need to rest up, Princess Ami.“

Ami shook off her hand. “Don’t call me that. My title is gone, along with my kingdom.“

 

The silence between the dark – knight and white mage/priestess in training was creating a lot of unsaid tension. Helena’s lips created a thin line as she gazed straight into Ami’s eyes. “You are still a princess. I shall adress you appropriately as a knight of the kingdom of Odetolia.“

“Whatever. I’m sitting down to take a break.“ Ami marched to their pile of things. Daria, Maggie and Monika exchanged looks of concern. Kat shook head and Helena sighed. “It looks like we are stuck here. The sun will set soon. Maybe the rock will open on its own when Shogoz goes to hunt.“

 

The hero party settled down, one by one. All but Helena and Kat, who were engrossed in a talk about the password. Others didn’t even try to solve the riddle, sitting down.

The guardian and dark knight were casually touching the wall, whispering between themselves. A good while passed and the sky darkened. Others ate some of their provisions, since it was half a day since they last ate. Maggie nudged Ami in the arm, nodding at the two over by the stony wall.

She had to shed off her stubbornness. She picked out two loafs of bread and walked over to them.

“Hm, do you think it has something to do with day and night?“ Kat asked and the dark knight shrugged, getting more and more irked. “I have no fucking clue.“

Ami stepped closer to them. “You guys need to replenish your strenght. Here.“ She handed them the bread. They accepted and bit into it, muching.

The white mage had a flashback back to when the kingdom was prosperous and she was just a little girl. Back when Helena was much younger. A really old cleric instructed them both on the old arcane magicks and... she had a sudden realization. The answer was so easy!! The witching hour is... “Twilight. The answer is twilight! In dragon language it’s **suvulaan**.“

As soon as she said it, the wall started moving and it cleared a path inside the evil dragon’s lair. The inside of the cave was pitch dark.

 

The party quickly finished eating, as they left only their bedrolls and backpacks there. Monika clapped, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, we’re heading out. Time to pay Shogoz a visit. Maggie, if you would... care to light the path for us?“

 

The black mage tapped her staff and imbued it with potent white magic that radiated in a huge circle around them. Everyone huddled close around Maggie who led them into Shogoz’s lair.

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Eye to eye with Shogoz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the episode by the stony wall, the brave group of six heroines ventured deeper into the cave to confront Shogoz.

”Ouch, watch your step! You stepped on my foot.” Maggie said, bringing her staff which served as beacon closer to the dark knight on her right. “Your foot almost squished my delicate ankle.”

 

“Are you calling me fat or something?” Helena was flabbergasted. “No, not fat. Just your boots are made of iron, you know. How do you walk in those? They weight a lot.”

“A lot of training. Years of pouring sweat, blood and tears into training. The path of  dark knight is perilous and ---“ Maggie cut her off before she went on a full three hours tirade about dark knights and their ‘lonesome lifestyle’ effectively sparing anyone else from her speech. “Please, we heard your tale only sixty nine times. We know.”

Helena snorted very un – ladylike. “I get it. Can we proceed?”

“Sure, we have been waiting on you, old – timer.” Monika brought up casually and the dark knight rolled eyes. The berserker and guardian saw a mysterious glimmer in the distance and shushed them. “You keep on forgetting we’re here to slay a dragon. We should be stealthy and not attract attention to us.” Daria told them and Kat nodded in agreement. Ami shivered in the cold cavern.

She was standing behind everyone, so no one saw her, but it wasn’t a normal shiver. It was as if she walked under icy waterfall. It was a premonition of sorts. It was one of her gifts as a priestess/white mage. “Girls. I think Shogoz knows we’re here. He’s…. aware of our presence.”

Monika tsked. “The old lizard thinks we’re backing off? We are six and he’s alone. We have teamwork.”

“He has flaming breath and claws.” Daria said and other five sighed, deciding to let it slip.

Monika pulled the Daggers of Red Birth off her belt, others prepared their weapons too. Daria put on her Kaiser Knuckles, Kat prepared her pacifying Mace of Pestilence, her very deadly weapon. Maggie’s Staff of Violation bellowed as she dimmed the light a bit. Ami’s Sage’s Staff buffed up everyone with resist elemental damage by 40% before they got in deeper. Helena’s Blood Sword shined crimson red in the blackness, sensing it’s next victim.

“Me and Monika are taking the point.” Helena informed the group beforehand, leaving no room for protests when she raised her brow. No one said anything. “Good. Now, we go quietly. **Quietly**. Got it?” She stressed out the last word, looking at them youngsters. She had the responsibility over them (‘cuz she was the oldest and didn’t want to fail anyone ever again) and most of all, she had to protect them all. Helena was ready to die at anytime to save their lifes.

Such were the times they lived in.

Under the lead of the rogue and dark knight, with a dim light shining from Maggie’s staff, our heroines proceeded further into the heart of the cave, their eyes were on lookout for any sign on movement.

They reached a complication in their path – a path that forked out into three routes. Ami sighed almost inaudibly. This didn’t look good for them. “What do we do now? Do we split up?” Ami asked and Maggie shrugged. If they split up, they might walk into a trap and if they don’t split up, then this dragon slaying quest might take a lot longer. Maybe a full week. Ilulu knows how deep and complex the cave is. We might have to rethink this…” Maggie exclaimed, gazing expectantly at her friends for opinions on their current predicament. Kat and Daria were at loss.

What now? Split up?

 

 Suddenly, Daria’s ears intercepted something. “Shhh. I heard something… from over there.” She pointed towards the left passage and Helena nodded at the guardian, who cast the Detect Life spell ahead.

Kat closed eyes, concentrating. After a brief moment, she heard a whisper in her mind. The Detect Life spell wore off and Kat shook head. “I heard someone say “help me repeatedly” we might stumble across a villager still alive.”

“Let’s make haste. Every second counts if the person is injured.” Ami said, ready to use her holy powers of healing. Helena was proud of the princess for her morality and unyielding and selfless nature. The king and queen would have been so proud.

The rogue facepalmed. “Fiiine. We’re going in, but keep in mind that rescuing isn’t our objective. If it were, we should have asked for extra coin.”

“Moni!” Kat indignantly said in low whispering voice. Monika casually shrugged. “We’re not all saints like you and Ami. We have done something none of us is proud of in the past.”

 

Helena looked away, clenching jaw. Her biggest regret was killing innocent children and burning down homes of common folk from the rival country (that started a war that destroyed Odetolia in the end). It was an order from her king. She had to obey as a knight bound to her oath of servitude and complacency.

Her flashback of her past was interrupted by Monika. “Are you okay?”

The after – images were stuck in her head, the screams as her sword ran past a little girl’s chest, bodies caked in blood….

Someone shook with her violently. Helena blinked. She was back in the wet, drafty cave with her friends who worriedly stared at her. “I am fine. It’s nothing.”

Maggie, Daria, Monika and Kat believed her, but Ami didn’t. She knew exactly what the dark knight was thinking about. “We need to move. Enough dilly – dallying.” Kat reminded them.

“Yeah. Let’s move.”

Monika grabbed Helena by her forearm and tossed her forward. The dark knight disliked being manhandled, but they really need to keep moving and find out if that person asking for help is still alive and eventually confront Shogoz. They can talk about her past later.

The group of friends darted down the left passage. Monika sneaked and Helena did her best to conceal the clinging of her iron boots, but it was a losing battle. Monika grunted. “Quietly, huh? What about the noise you’re making?”

“I can’t help it, okay? I try to keep the clinking to minimum.”

Kat got fed up with their bickering. “Shut up and get moving.”

Daria snickered, masking her snicker with a cough.

 

Our six heroines were pretty deep under the mountain, and the passage was widening, expanding into a much bigger width. In a close proximity, they heard groaning.

Maggie raised her staff and the light spread up more, illuminating the source of the groaning noises. Their gazes fell upon a badly wounded villager, his ankle was twisted in bizarre manner. When the man saw them, he screamed. “Ahh!! Stay away!”

Ami took action, kneeling beside him. “N-No, keep away from me!”

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay. Just let me help you.”

The man stared at her, frightened. “You’re going to help me?”

Ami nodded, casting curative regenerative spells in both her hands and hovered them over his leg. She paid extra attention to the twisted ankle, trying to keep the pain to minimum.

The man bit his lip, holding back his whimpers. Ami was skilled at healing. She fixed the ankle and moved onto bruises, which were tended to. Villager gaped at her blankly as if he saw a goddess descend from the heavens.

The white mage snapped out her Grand Healing spell, feeling a drop in her mana. Helena helped her back on feet, while Monika pulled up the villager who was clearly surprised a group of heroines came to the infamous lair of Shogoz. “Thank you for your timely rescue. If it weren’t for you I would have died here.”

“Good man, why did you enter this cave? Are you from the village nearby?” Kat began interrogating for information.

He massaged his upper arm. “Yes, I am from the village and I’ve come here in search of my little daughter. The beast kidnapped her and I came here to rescue her.”

Ami raised a brow. “Unarmed and alone. You stood no chance. What happened to your leg? You obviously didn’t make it all the way to the dragon.”

The villager hung his head in shame. “My torch went out and I was stumbling around in the darkness and I must have slipped on a stone and I twisted my ankle. I couldn’t get up.”

Kat stroked her chin. “I see. But I am afraid it may be too late for your daughter.”

“Don’t say that! She might be still alive!!”

“Shh!! Keep your voice down.” Daria said glancing at both ends.

“I am grateful for saving me, but saying my daughter might be dead… is cruel.”

 

Monika let out an annoyed sound akin to a hissing cat. “Okay I get where you’re going with this. If we see a little girl inside – alive we will bring her back. Now scram, good man. We don’t need amateurs standing around.”

Then man nodded, grateful. “Thank you, young ladies. I appreciate it. Please bring Gretka back to me.” He walked over to his torch and Maggie snapped her fingers, igniting it in an instant. “It’s as Monika said. If we find her, we will bring her back. But first we need to defeat Shogoz once for all and rid the world of his evil ways.”

 

He turned to leave, walking away.

“Soooo… shall we?” Daria asked, looking from one determined face to another. With determination and bravery boost they walked further into the lion’s den.

 

* * *

 

The darkness was subsiding and the light from Maggie’s staff wasn’t necessary. Then, their eyes widened. The ground was covered in treasures, coins, chalices, exquisite gems like rubies, amethysts and even diamonds.

 

Monika whistled, picking up one ancient coin as she turned it around in her palm, nodding affirmatively. “These coins are collectibles. Screw the bounty for that scaly dragon. We grab some loot and hightail it outta here.”

Kat voiced her very different opinion. “Moni we can’t do that! Nobody will give us work if they learned we ditched a job!”

 

“Arrrgh. You’re such a goody – two shoes. Have it your way.” She said, the coin falling back onto the huge pile of treasure. How come they were presumably in the most innermost chamber and no dragon was in sight?

 

Where was he? There was a sure way to learn. “Kat, can you cast your spell again?”

She did that hand sign thing and something invisible flew past them. Abruptly, Kat looked down, a droplet of cold sweat dripped down her forehead.

“We’re standing under him.”

 

As soon as she said it, the treasure started to move and they everyone jumped back a few feet, readying their weapons. “Get ready to strike!” Maggie exclaimed and Ami stayed behind Kat and Helena, preparing the spell Protectga, shielding the entire party at once.

Its time duration was limited (five minutes at best), so they should use the time given wisely. The berserker felt the vibrations below them, close to where Maggie and Monika were. “Watch out!!” She yelled out. And just in time.

Black mage and rogue alike evaded a very long tail with dangerous black spikes shaped like thorns. The tail would have collided with them.

The coins cascaded down his massive scaled body as he stood before them in his mighty form. His nostrils spewed flame clouds, his strangely blue eyes were rooted on our six heroines.

Shogoz laughed menacingly. “I see. Some mice have made it into my bedroom. Welcome to my humble abode, humans.” He was talking in common language. His deep voice was like thunder, it boomed.

Monika grimaced, glaring straight at him, very boldly. “Enough of your bullshit. We came here to kill you. End of conversation.”

The blue dragon shook its head. “You humans are always so amusing with your foolish, pathetic ideals.”

 

“Shut up! I won’t listen anymore, die you vile beast!” Maggie cast her ultimate spell, Indignation.

Purple mass of dark matter enveloped his body. He didn’t even budge nor move an inch. He was strangely still, trapped inside the ball of destruction. With one final blast of black energy, the ball dissipated. Shogoz was unscathed, plus he looked bored. “Is that all? Boooring.”

Maggie showed him the middle finger. “Fuck you! That spell should have killed you!”

Ami gasped. He must be immune to dark element! Then, that means… she never tried out the highest ranking attacking spell white mages could use. Mainly because it was beyond what she could possibly handle. If she uses it, she won’t be able to heal anyone for two days.

What if one of her friends get hurt…?

“That’s it, I am pissed off. I want to be one that finishes your ass off.”

Shogoz snorted, more puffed out flame fumes came out of his nostrils. “Good, good! Tell me your names humans. I shall remember them when I devour your corpses.”

 

“Like hell you will defeat us. Everyone, get into battle formation!” Helena said, her gauntleted hands swung the Blood Sword. “Wait! Can you buy me some time? I want to try **it** out.”

“ **It**?” Helena had a hunch she knew what Ami was talking about.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” She asked, seriously while Shogoz stood up on his back legs, staring down at them. He grew wary of their presence in his chamber. “Puny girls, how dare you presume I will let you do anything you want? I am Shogoz, the mighty, the horrible. Feared for over a millennia, I have seen my share of foolish humans who came to ‘vanquish’ me and save poor townsfolk and rich lords alike. You won’t be any different than the previous foolhardy so called heroes. You will fall!” He said opening his mouth, his fire gland was heating up.

“Everyone regroup! To me!” The guardian called them over as she casted a higher level of Barrier. The fiery breath was dispelled when it made contact with Kat’s spell. Ami swung her Sage’s Staff. A white circle of light appeared around her. Helena knew there was no stopping her now. Once Ami made up her mind, there was nothing she could do.

Maggie knew the spell barrier, too as she casted it helping Kat shield Ami from harm. Daria and Monika were already engaged in melee combat with Shogoz’s dangerous tail and even more dangerous claws (not to mention the dangerous fire breath). 

The agile duo had no problems evading and quickly backstabbing, but their weapons didn’t make a scratch. His skin was like stone; it was evident they wouldn’t get to hurt – not unless they discovered his weakness.

While Monika and Daria were spitting out insults at Shogoz, Helena looked at the white mage. Ami was deep in concentration. If she’s sure, then her duty is now to buy as much time as possible.

She joined the fray, keeping the dragon occupied and distracted. Her dark knight abilities were for naught in this fruitless battle, but maybe… maybe her pierce skill could do the trick. Daria and Monika did a cross – class combo, which somehow did the trick; one scale was loose now (Shogoz didn’t see it and sneered in their faces as his paws only so – so missed them, they jumped out of harm’s way.

Dark knight saw the opportunity and her Blood Sword’s tip lit up as if it was on fire. Helena swung her sword horizontally, a slashwave of pulsing red energy hit the loose scale. The impact blew off the scale, leaving spot exposed.

Helena landed on the pile of treasures, near Ami, Maggie and Kat.

“She’s about to do it!” Maggie yelled, running out of mana.

The agile duo heard her and retreated to a safer distance. Ami opened her eyes and spun her staff clockwise twice, unleashing the highest spell in white magic – Holy.

Divine magic in a form of beads of light hit him one after other in rapid succession, Shogoz roared from immeasurable pain. As he was falling, Monika and Daria tried the cross – class combo one last time, with more aggressiveness.

“Eeeeuuurrrrghh… fucking humans!”

 

“Die already!!” Monika’s daggers dug deep into the wound that was now a pool of dark red blood flooding onto the pile of treasures. With dying breath, he glared daggers at the six heroines who took him down after years and years of terrorizing.

 

His blue eyes were closing, ever so slowly as his life force was draining. 

Our six heroines observed the once mighty Shogoz dying before them from having suffered a fatal wound.

Shogoz’s fire glands went out like a fire on a candle and his eyelids closed. For good. He was dead.

 

Daria and Monika cleaned their weapons from blood, just when they heard a sniff. Helena put her sword back in its sheathe that was strapped on her back. “Come out Gretka. It’s safe now.”

 

A little girl dug came out of a treasure chest, her golden locks glistened. “Is that big bad dragon really dead?” Helena approached her, patting her head. “Yes, you have nothing to fear now. We met your father, he’s worried about you.”

 

Gretka looked at them with admiration. “Come on, I’m sure you want to see your father.” Gretka nodded, running up to talk with Kat and Ami. Maggie lit up her staff to guide them through the dark cave.

Daria and Kat walked behind them, chatting about how awesome their moves were. Helena formed the tail of the group. She glanced one last time at the dead dragon.

A smile spread on her face. She couldn’t save the kingdom of Odetolia, but at the very least she rid the world of an ancient menace – with help of friends of course.

Together, they were stronger and would overcome anything.

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
